


【Nigel/Adam】恋爱中的人要一起聊星星

by Rebekah_Kong



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 11:18:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17559377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebekah_Kong/pseuds/Rebekah_Kong





	【Nigel/Adam】恋爱中的人要一起聊星星

Adam不知道听谁说的，平常呢要多掌握一点天文知识，这样就可以在和恋人独处时，依偎在他的怀中，和他一起聊星星。因为他听说，聊星星是最浪漫的一件事了，而如果在约会的时候连浪漫都不浪漫，还谈什么恋爱呢。  
所以Adam就开始拼了命地在看天文网站还有一大堆天文学的书啦，而且还在每天睡觉前祈求明天有个好天气。  
离约会的日子越来越近，Adam就越发地紧张，死了，猎户座的腰带那三颗星星叫什么名字来着？怎么办怎么办！他翻开书又合上书，将名字在心里默念了一百遍才肯罢休。  
终于到了最重要的日子了！Adam比平常还要早一个小时起床，所以天还只是泛着鱼肚白。他下了床，裹上衣服走到窗台边坐下，默默地眺望着天际，就这样静静地等候着日出。  
今天一定要晴空万里，Adam祈祷着。  
当然，上天一定会眷顾恋爱中的人，让他得偿所愿。  
到了晚上，Adam抬头一望，果然星光璀璨，的确够浪漫的了。而后他低头，看到Nigel的车正在楼下等候。  
守时是他们之间的约定。  
Nigel带着Adam去到餐厅，他发现身边的人在今晚有点奇怪，平常在一句话上都来来回回说个半天的宇航员，今天竟然地只用“嗯”和“哦”来回答他的话！  
噢，小可爱，你是怎么了。  
不过Nigel很快就知道了答案，晚饭过后，Adam做出了第二件令他惊讶不已的事情。Adam竟然主动拉着他说要和他一起走回去！  
天杀的，开车都开了半个小时哎！不过有你在身边，走一晚我都陪你。  
于是，Nigel搂着Adam的腰开始往Adam家里走，虽然他更想的是往自己家里走，毕竟自家的大床更舒服。他沉浸在美好的想象中，丝毫没有发现怀中的人正紧张到发抖。  
今晚的星星真亮。  
哦？  
Nigel抬头，好像是挺亮的。  
呃，星星的明暗一律用星等来表示……星等数越小，说明星越亮，星等数每相差 1，星的亮度大约相差 2.512 倍。1 等星的亮度恰好是 6 等星的 100 倍。  
嗯。  
Nigel耐心地听着，虽然他的耐心快到头了。  
天空中有一等星21 颗，二等星有 46 颗，三等星 134 颗，四等星共 458 颗，五等星有 1476 颗，六等星共 4840 颗，共计 6974 颗。如果是更亮的星则为 0 等以至负的星等……呃，例如……太阳是 －26.7 等，满月的亮度是 －12.6 等，金星最亮时可达 －4.4 等。  
说完这一串数字后，Adam的心跳才逐渐地恢复至平稳状态。  
还有，Nigel你看，那颗最亮的星星的星等是……唔……唔……唔……啊……啊……  
直到Adam的爪子在他的背部乱抓，Nigel才放开他对Adam的嘴唇的掠夺。  
Adam低头不语，脸上还带着未褪的潮红。  
怎么了，我的小可爱？  
如果……如果你下次想让我闭嘴的话，就直接说好了，我不介意的……真的……还有，实在抱歉……我以为在……的时候聊星星是一件……一件很浪漫的事。  
什么的时候？  
就是……就是……  
Nigel一直带着一种意味深长的微笑盯着他，Adam脸上的潮红看来再也褪不去了，而且还又更加深了些。  
就是……在谈恋爱的时候……  
Nigel的笑容更深了，他喜欢这个让Adam闭嘴的方法。  
他重新搂过Adam的腰，  
Adam，你知道我已经拥有了宇宙中最亮的星星了吗？  
这不可能，它……  
Adam刚要争辩，但目光一触及Nigel的嘴唇就乖乖地闭上了嘴。  
而我将永远把这颗宇宙中最明亮的星握在手中。  
Nigel下意识地给腰上的手增加了力度。  
这，的确是挺浪漫的，Adam想。他抬起头，发现猎户座的腰带正连成一个大大的微笑！  
啊，Nigel你看，那是猎户座……  
Nigel看着这个又开始沉浸在宇宙中的少年，他没再打断他。此刻，Nigel发自内心地感谢他，感谢他把灿烂星光带给他。


End file.
